edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Were Outta Here Part 1
One day in the cul-de-sac, Ed and Eddy were minding their own business, until a stranger approached them with an offer. "Good morning, gentlemen!" the man spoke, "You look like responsible adults..!" "Your eyesight isn't very good!" Ed replied. "I want to purchase some of Peach Creek's finest homes, for a personal project, you see, and I'm interested in yours! You are the owners, right?" "We live there, if that's what you mean." Eddy said. "Great, great, doesn't even matter, really!" "..Huh?" "How about 21,000 dollars each?" he sleazily smiled. "Twen.. twen..!" Eddy stuttered, "WOOOOoooooOOOOoooooYAHHH!! Really!?" "Cash in hand!" "Ed! Did ya hear that!? With this money we can retire! No more scams, baby, just jawbreakers till the end of time!" "I heard it, because I'm here too!" Ed cheered and danced along with Eddy. "Looks like we have a deal!" the man grinned, "I'll get the papers, don't go anywhere!" He sprinted off, while Ed and Eddy celebrated their dubious victory some more. "But wait!" Ed then said, "Should we really sell our homes?" "Why not, monobrow!" "We were raised here, in Peach Creek.. and our parents are still using the house, aren't they?" "Forget about that!" Eddy shouted, "When they hear about the sweet deal we just made, they won't care! They'll move with us! What's left here, anyway, Double D and Murray are gone." Their loud celebration caught the attention of Kevin biking through the streets. He approached them and got off. "Hey dorks, what's with the racket!" "That's the sound of your giant chin scraping along the pavement." Eddy joked. "There's this guy who offered me and Eddy 21,000 dollars for our homes!" Ed replied. "..Heh.. Did you accept?" Kevin asked with careful pleasure in his voice. "YOU BETCHA!" Eddy beamed. "Oh, o-ok..!" he then chuckled with tears swelling in his eyes. "Aww.." Ed cooed, "Are you sad we're leaving, Kevin?" "Yup, yup, sure!" he snickered more loudly. Just then, Rolf also joined the group with curiosity. "Hello! What's this, Kevin, have you and the Ed-boys set aside your differences at last?" he asked. "Ed and Eddy are leaving us, Rolf." he replied, as he dramatically placed his hand on his shoulder, "It's super serious and super sad." "W-We'll come visit you, don't worry!" Ed quickly reassured him. "Hm.." Rolf reflected, "Even I know Kevin is doing the jape, long one! Rolf is intrigued by this, do tell about your plans." "We're getting 21,000 dollars!" Eddy replied. "Oh!" "For our house!" Ed followed. "..." "Heard that, Rolf?" Kevin grinned, "21,000 dollars for a whole house." "What's with these undertones, are ya jealous, shovelchin?!" Eddy snarled. "Eddy, 21,000 dollars is a great sum, indeed..!" Rolf began. "Right?!" "..but Rolf thinks a house-" "Don't bother, Rolf!" Kevin quickly interjected, "They already made up their minds, can't you see! Good luck, dorks, we'll miss you!" Kevin scurried off while holding his hand over Rolf's mouth. A strange way of saying goodbye, but Ed and Eddy took it. "Never knew Kevin would miss us.." Ed commented. "Yeah, disgusting." Eddy replied, "If he likes us that much, maybe he should've let us scam him more often! Now we're outta here and it's gonna be his loss!" ''To Be Continued '' Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fan Fiction